The present invention relates to an electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to an indicator for indicating a particular clef and relevant musical scales where an electronic musical instrument is being operated.
The present invention is directed to improvements to a conventional electronic musical instrument. For example, a copending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 881,437, filed Feb. 28, 1978, in the name of Akira Tanimoto and entitled "ELECTRONIC MUSICAL INSTRUMENT WITH MUSICAL INFORMATION INPUT MEANS", assigned in common with the present application was disclosed the conventional electronic musical instrument.
In the electronic musical instruments disclosed in the above mentioned U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 881,437, specific musical information was introduced according to a combination of actuated keys. That is, there were provided a first group of keys for introducing musical information as to the tones of musical notes and a second group of keys for introducing musical information as the pitches of the musical notes.
Such an electronic musical instrument, however, had a problem in that an operator had to continuously keep in mind which key has been actuated in order to introduce musical information as to sound levels of a particular clef. This resulted in wasted time during the entry of inputs.